No-Zone Warrior
by Rock D the hedgehog
Summary: Scourge ends up in prison again, but not the way Zonic had expected. Taking it upon himself to help Scourge recover and change for the good, a few problems have been going on, will Zonic change Scourge and get him to help? or will he go back to old habits? please no rude comments


No-zone Warrior Ch.1 -Prisoner's Condition-

Zonic's Pov.  
I can't believe that he could escape...he knocked out most of our guards, slipped past our security system, and got free. Though I heard that he didn't get far, and what worries me is who caught him...the most brutal of the Zone cops, Zaximus. He was known for not giving anyone mercy and that is exactly what happened to our escaped prisoner, I entered the infirmery to check up on our returned suject he was badly bandaged, his left arm was in a sling since Zaximus broke it and to make matters worse his right arm and both legs had to be amputated since they were beyond repair.

I noticed he began to wake "...uhg..." he moaned in pain and I placed my hand on his head, and noticed him flinch "easy Scourge...I'm not here to hurt you" he finally opened his eyes though exausted the pain was visible. "W-what happened?..." he asked me and I looked to him nervous wondering if I should even tell him, sighing I looked away "you got messed up by Zaximus and the treatment didn't go according to plan..." I could see the confusion and the fear. Scourge gave me a stirn look "what do you mean?" he asked since he was too weak to sit up, I reached down removing the blanket and lifted him up, he froze shock and fear visible.

"M...my legs..." his ears folded flat against his skull and I could feel him start shaking. I keep wondering if I shouldn't have shown him, but he needed to know I could see actual tears and I could guess for he knew he'd never be able to walk again. "Look don't let this loss ruin your life hedgehog..." I said laying him back down, he managed to lay on his side shaking violently keeping himself from breaking down. I looked to him again then got up "I'll ask the warden to leave you in my care" I said then left the room really upset, Zaximus gets praised for the recapture of Scourge but not scalded for his current condition.

Arriving to the Wardens office I walked in seeing Zaximus still in here "ah Zonic it's good to see you, may I ask what you need?" the warden asked me then I looked from Zax to the warden. "Yes I'd like to take the prisoner Scouge into my care since his condition is not compatable with the prison settings" I replied to him. The warden was quiet and Zax looked a bit pissed off by my asking "hmm...can you even handle that foolish hedgehog Zonic?" he asked and I nodded "...very well...you may take him, but I want reports on him every month am I clear Zonic?" "yes sir..." I responded and he gave me the paper showing I have custody over Scourge, I bowed then left the room to check on him.

As I came in Scourge looked over really tense, no doubt someone has been in here tormenting him "relax it's only me" I replied to him. "What you here to torment me since I can't flee from here?" he growled slightly, I sighed then took a seat next to the bed "no...I came in here to check up on you before we leave the prison grounds. Upon saying that I saw his ears raise up "leave here?...but they told me~" "whoever told you that you can't leave here is wrong I have papers here that prove that I have custody over you, and I'm not having a poorly conditioned prisoner left in here to end up worse or dead" I interupted, and noticed Scourge relax a little bit.

A few hours pass and I come back with one of the medics came in and helped me get Scourge into a Wheelchair and I followed him outside then lead him to my old dark green 67' chevy truck "didn't think ya had a thing for old" he said amused. "Yeah I've had this since my mother gave it to me" I replied getting him into the truck then headed out to my home. It took till midnight to get back to the house, Scourge had fallen asleep hours ago so I lifted him up carreful not to wake him and took inside laying him in my bed then getting all the supplies and wheelchair out of the truck, then settled down for the night.

Morning came and I woke early, looking over I noticed Scourge was awake as well reading one of the books on the intable "I see your up already" I said getting up and getting dressed as well. He looked up to me "yeah some nightmares woke me not too long ago" he replied then resumed reading, I noticed what he was reading "why are you reading one of my lawbooks?" I asked him really confused. I notice him look upset "I have nothing better...it's not like I can break any laws now...I'm just looking and seeing what laws you obay here" he said calmly then put the book down.

I gave him a shirt to wear then helped him into the wheelchair we headed into the kitchen and noticed Zmy in there "um morning Zmy...what are you doing here?" I asked her and she looked to the both of us. "I heard you took a prisoner into your care so I came to see who it was" she looked to Scourge "so Zaximus tore him up bad huh...why can't he ever do things without almost killing his targets?" she grumbled and Scourge looked away still hurt by what had transpired. "Yes he had been hurt by him but I won't let him be stoped by his losses I plan to have him reformed I don't know how long this is going to take but I will change him" I replied back to her.

Me and Zmy looked back after hearing Scourge chuckle a little "I'd love ta see ya try and change me Zonic" he replied in a harsh tone then looked back to his food that had been placed down. "Scourge...listen I know you have a cruel background, but isn't it time to change for the better?" I asked him then started eating along with Zmy. He sat there silently looking tward the window to my guess thinking of a answer to the question, then he looked back to me "I...I don't know...all I've ever done is evil, I don't even know if there is a good in me" he replied then took another bite out of his meal.

"Well if you start to do good, and not hurt the innocent ones I could try and sign you up for the new project that is being tested out soon" Zmy said catching me and Scourge's attention. I looked to the paperwork "Zmy I think this could work, but is Scourge going to stay good if he agrees?" I whispered to her and she shook her head "I do not know Zonic we can only hope." "Your saying I have to do the goody-goody crud, for the chance to walk again?" he asked and we both, hoping in our heads, nodded to him "heh...I guess I can give it a shot" he replied to us. I finished eating along with Scourge and Zmy, then headed to the livingroom 'what could I do to start Scourge's rehibilitation?' I thought to myself before sitting down and looked through the paperwork from the office. 


End file.
